little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maleficent Takes Charge (Sandy version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Jasper and Horace. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. SpongeBob reached for Sandy and held her close. Trembling, Sandy leaned her head on SpongeBob's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Maleficent saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she said, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The wicked fairy then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure," she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Maleficent took matters into her own tentacles!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Sandy's voice, "Shen's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Maleficent started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another normal female squirrel, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, SpongeBob, who was wearing a mint green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Sandy was the one who saved him. There was no response and SpongeBob started feeling despair again. Mr. Krabs, concerned for his prince, approached him, saying, "SpongeBob, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." SpongeBob smiled at Mr. Krabs as he walked away, before looking up at Sandy's room. He saw Sandy combing her tail again with the fork and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like SpongeBob said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful land animal for SpongeBob to be friends with. But SpongeBob couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Mr. Krabs was right about SpongeBob being with Sandy, the girl without a voice, SpongeBob sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Sandy's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. SpongeBob rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another female squirrel that looks exactly like Sandy, but she has black fur with a dark gray fur muzzle and underbelly, a red nose, sharp teeth, yellow eyes with invisible irises and red snake-like pupils, and a deep British accent, wearing two bone hair clips, yellow panties, a red bikini top, and a matching skirt. Her name was Evil Sandy Cheeks. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into SpongeBob's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. SpongeBob stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Daffy flew towards the palace, calling out, "Sandy!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed and shouting, "Sandy, wake up! Wake up!" The female squirrel (still wearing her lavender nightgown) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the duck in confusion. "I just heard the news." he announced, shaking her hand excitedly, saying, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Bugs, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the duck. "What is this idiot babbling about?" he asked. Daffy gave him an amused look. "Right! As if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Sandy and Bugs were confused. The duck received the blank looks from the squirrel and rabbit. "You know, he's getting married!" he said, before ruffling Bugs' fur and saying, "You silly rabbit!" Then he patted Sandy's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Daffy flew out of the room. Sandy, puzzled by what Daffy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl SpongeBob was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Bugs, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her fur-hair with nothing but her slim, dainty fingers, and dashed out of the room. Bugs left the room and rushed to catch up with Sandy. As for Sandy, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see SpongeBob, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Mr. Krabs in the throne room talking with SpongeBob currently wearing a crimson red ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, a gold crown and matching cuffs, who was standing with Evil Sandy. "Well, uh...err, SpongeBob," said Mr. Krabs. "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely." Sandy dared to peek into the room, studying the evil version of herself as Gary appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." Mr. Krabs said, shaking Evil Sandy's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." SpongeBob informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Sandy was shocked at what SpongeBob said. He was turning Sandy down for a girl he just met. Bugs was also horrified. Bugs looked at Sandy, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, Yes. Of course, SpongeBob," Mr. Krabs said. "But, er...but these things do take time, you know." "This afternoon, Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob ordered. "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, SpongeBob," said Mr. Krabs. "As you wish." Horrified that SpongeBob was dumping her, Sandy broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Bugs rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Sandy watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs